ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Constantine's on the Loose!
Constantine's on the Loose! will be one of the Season 4 episodes of Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales. Plot At Disney's Hollywood Studios, The Peanuts and VeggieTales Gangs, Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Austin and Ally, and the rest decide to go to Streets of America to watch Muppet Vision 3D. But as they look around, they notice Constantine's jail cell realizing that he is gone. They call the Muppets and tell them to cancel the show and help them arrest Constantine. Meanwhile in the villains' lair, Constantine, joined by Pete, the Big Bad Wolf, Jafar, Iago, Cruella, The Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Dr. Facilier, the Queen of Hearts, Scar, The Fearsome Five, Fat Cat, Don Karnage, the Bullies and Brutus the Cat, The Scallions, Larxene, decides to disguise himself as Kermit by putting on make up and then they decide to devastate Walt Disney World by taking over Muppet Vision 3D and some other Disney World attractions. But one can stop the world's most dangerous frog. Songs *"I'm Number One" - Constantine and the villains Cast *Mila Kunis: Charlie Brown, Kit Cloudkicker, and Dash Parr *Grey DeLisle: Herself, Lucy van Pelt *Pamela Hayden: Linus van Pelt *Olesya Rulin: Peppermint Patty and Schroeder *Alyson Stoner: Marcie, and Herself * Andy Beall and Bill Melendez (archival recordings): Snoopy (non-speaking) and Woodstock *Cam Clarke: Snoopy (speaking), and Simba *Ariel Winter: Sally Brown *Phil Vischer: Bob the Tomato, Jimmy Gourd, Archibald Asparagus, Pa Grape, Tom Grape, and Philippe *Mike Nawrocki: Larry the Cucmber, Jerry Gourd, and Jean-Claude *Lisa Vischer: Junior Asparagus *Keri Pisapia: Laura Carrot *Jim Poole: Scooter Carrot * Bridget Power: Ma Grape and Rosie Grape * Ken Page: Mr. Nezzer *Megan Murphy: Madame Blueberry and Libby Asparagus *Cydney Trent: Petunia Rhubarb *Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse *Hynden Walch: Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Alice, and the Evil Queen *Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck *Megan Hilty: Chip and Violet Parr *Corey Burton: Dale, Captain Hook, and Chernabog *Bill Farmer: Goofy and Pluto *Frank Welker: Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Jason Marsden: Max Goof *Haley Joel Osment: Sora *Hayden Pannetiere: Herself, Kairi *David Gallagher: Riku *Brittany Snow: Namine *Jesse McCartney: Roxas *Shanelle Grey: Larxene *Adam Wylie: Peter Pan *Jess Harnell: Roger Rabbit *Jim Cummings: Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Darkwing Duck, Pete, The Big Bad Wolf, King Louie, and Don Karnage *Travis Oates: Piglet *Gregg Berger: Eeyore *Will Ryan: Rabbit *Joel McCrary: Baloo *Susan Blakeslee: Cruella De Ville *Kevin Schon: Timon *Ernie Sabella: Pumbaa *Chris Sanders: Stitch *Eddie Murphy: Mushu *Michael Leon-Wooley: Louis *Tom Hanks: Woody *Tim Allen: Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack: Jessie *Wallace Shawn: Rex *John Ratzenburger: Hamm *Kristen Bell: Anna *Olivia Holt: Anna (for additional dialogue) *Tara Platt: Elsa (speaking) *Liz Callaway: Elsa (singing) *Peter Linz: Kermit the Frog, Bean Bunny, Rizzo the Rat, Walter, and Statler *Eric Jacobson: Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, and Sam the Eagle *Bill Baretta: Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, and Clifford *Dave Goelz: Gonzo, Waldorf, and Zoot *Matt Vogel: Sweetums, Lew Zealand, Camilla the Chicken, Pepe the King Prawn, Floyd Pepper, and Constantine *David Rudman: Scooter and Janice *Jonathan Freeman: Jafar *Gilbert Gotfried: Iago *Jeremy Irons: Scar *Keith David: Dr. Facilier Trivia Category:Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales